


Runaway

by MahinaPea11



Series: Pokedriller [1]
Category: Mr. Driller (Video Games), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: AU where the pokemon regions and the rest of the world exist together, Adventure, Alora's parents are heavily implied to be deceased, Alternate Universe, Friendship, Gen, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse (mentioned), Slice of Life, Surrogate family, people from the outside world don't really understand pokemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MahinaPea11/pseuds/MahinaPea11
Summary: (this description kinda sucks)She was taken from home and forced into Team Rocket for her parents debts. Tired of being mistreated, Alora plans to runaway when she rescues a Mew. After some failed attempts on helping it's new friend, Alora ends up in far from Johto and is later found by a certain two Drillers.Will she be able to find her true home this strange new place all while a certain group plans on re-capturing something that is rightfully theirs with the help of a mad doctor?
Relationships: Susumu Hori/Anna Hottenmeyer
Series: Pokedriller [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141202
Kudos: 2





	Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is kinda bad. I've just gotten into Mr. Driller.
> 
> Honestly this series needs more love.

**_Darkness...._ **

Darkness was all that she saw as the door was closed, followed by the laughter of the two grunts.

"Your turn to watch the Pokemon, squirt!" Her comrades cackled. Oh how much they loved bringing the girl torment with her being one of the youngest grunts and the weakest willed.

"Why were these people treating her like this?" and "why was she considered a grunt?" you may ask.

You see, she worked for Team Rocket, albeit reluctantly.

Before that, she lived a pretty normal life. A loving family and a place she could call home, blatantly unaware of the fact her parents owed a debt they were unable to pay-off to the Boss of Team Rocket until the night some of his grunts came pounding at the door, snatching her away.

She doesn't remember much other than her name, Alora, having been very young when it had happened. Now she was 13 and still acted like the scared little girl the grunts had hauled back to base that day even after years of abuse and discipline by her higher ups.

Getting up, she flicked on the lights. The room lit up, revealing tons and tons of boxes and cages. Within the cages were Pokemon, captured by Rocket themselves from the wild or snatched from trainers while the boxes contained other things.

" _Nida?_ " 

Alora looked down and saw her Nidorina giving her a sad look.

"I don't like the way these Pokemon are being treated either." She told the Pokemon whom had been her only companion for as long as she could remember. "Now where did I put those Pokeballs?".

Fumbling through some boxes Alora came across a tarp, brushing it aside, she pulled out a fairly large bag filled with Pokeballs and many other trainer necessities.

"They haven't found this yet thankfully." She breathed a sigh of relief as she picked up the bag, pulling it over her shoulder and looking back at her Nidorina.

"Remember the plan?"

The Pokemon nodded.

For quite a while the two had been planning to escape. The plan was to convince as many Pokemon being held captive by Team Rocket to come with her and then flee to some remote region. Since Alora wasn't a registered trainer, she didn't have any access to the PC so any Pokemon she had captured would be stuck with her. Which was both a good and bad thing.

"Now then..." 

Pulling a set of keys out her pocket she began to walk through the storage room. This room had no cameras so a Grunt had to be assigned to keep watch over the room. This happened weekly and Alora was lucky enough to have gotten chosen despite the incident with the other two grunts just now.

Another thing to note was the large amount of earthen materials within the boxes and crates scattered about. There were also quite a few Fossil Pokemon in the cages too. All being the result of a large scheme pulled off by Rocket with plans to make a profit from selling them at extremely inflated prices. 

* * *

This all began after the discovery of a few small islands far from any of the Regions rich in Fossils, Evolution Stones, and other natural underground minerals not found anywhere else but in the Regions. So Team Rocket sat up an illegal mining business, thinking nothing of it since the islands were uninhabited.

Until the decoy manager Giovanni had hired reported a complaint the operation had received by The Driller's Association. He had heard of these people, especially that kid, and all the good they accomplished. Just a whole bunch of glorified miners in his eyes. Just forage a few documents and bribe them and these people would be out of their noses.

That worked for a few days until the Drillers became suspension, sending over their chairmen to take a look. Giovanni knew he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. So he had a plan....

If he could trick Mr. Hori then the Association would they could get off scott-free. So when the day came Giovanni would tell his decoy what to say through an earpiece that was practically invisible to the human eye when in the ear.

Surely nothing could go wrong.....

Or could it?

Everything was going smoothly. Giovanni told his hiree what to say and he would repeat it. Some grunts remained on standby if anything were to go awry. 

From what it sounded like the meeting had just concluded when the hiree's earpiece fell out mid conversation, right in front of Taizo. He tried to cover it up as just a hearing aid but Taizo wasn't convinced, clearly hearing Giovanni's voice on the other end whom was quick to cut the signal.

Poof!

And like that, the entire operation was disbanded with the flash of a smokebomb as Rocket fled via submarine. The goods were eventually stashed in the same room Alora stood in.

* * *

She walked down one of the large rows of cages filled with Pokemon who eyed Alora with fear. Stopping in front of a cage, Alora unlocked it. 

The inhabitants of the cage, an Amura and Tyrunt. Alora slowly approached them and crouched down. Amura hid behind Tyrunt whom snapped at her.

"It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you."

_"Amur?"_

_"Tyrunt?"_

She smiled at them "I'm going to help you guys escape.". Alora held up her bag, filled with Pokeballs.

The other Pokemon in the room heard her and perked up while some remained on edge. Nidorina went around, convincing those that her trainer wasn't lying.

"Do you two want to come with me?"

Tyrunt looked at the Amura as it nodded. The Pokemon approached Alora, allowing themselves to be placed into a Pokeball each. Looking at her Nidorina, she spoke.

"The ones who belonged to trainers should have their Pokeballs in one of the crates. If you find anything, come and get me." She explained. Nidorina nodded and off she went.

Alora got back to unlocking cages, ordering the Pokemon within them to stay put until her Nidorina found the box. Some of the more hyper Pokemon were way to eager to get out, including a little male Pidove who decided it wanted to say with Alora.

* * *

**-Meanwhile-**

Nidorina wandered threw the mountains of boxes. They were tall enough to make this side of the room appear dark. It soon found a fairly large box labeled " **Pokeballs - Stolen Pokemon** " with a list detailing every pokemon that had been stolen during the recent mission.

_"Mew?"_

Nidorina's ears caught the sudden sound, looking towards the direction it came from. There the Pokemon noticed an odd glass container. Within it was a small pink cat-looking Pokemon looking back at it. It looked sad.

* * *

"Nida!"

  
Alora looked up from trying to get an eager Totadile off her arm, dropping a Pokeball making the Totadile dislodge from her arm and capturing itself in the ball. Motioning at the Pokemon to stay she ran off to find her Nidorina atop a box with a list detailing Pokemon who had been snatched off of trainers. 

"Thankfully a majority of the guys belong to trainers so that's a relief. The rest are wild Pokemon." Alora looked over to her Nidorina who was pointing at something when she heard the faint cry.

  
_"Mew..."_

  
She stepped back, spooked when she saw the Pokemon. Alora had seen pictures of that Pokemon in some old records. It was a Mew.

Slowly, she approached Mew with her hands up to show that she meant it no harm. Mew looked up at Alora, tilting it's head to side.

"Look I'll help get you out of that thing ok?" She explained. Now how was she going to do so?

"Nidarina!"

Alora's Nidarina approached the glass container, raising it's tail and slamming it as hard as possible into it. The container cracked and a few pieces of glass fell out, creating a hole big enough for Mew to slip out.

The Pokemon zipped around Alora happily. 

"Mew can you help me with getting the others that belong to trainers out of here for me?" 

Mew nodded. Joining Alora as she returned to the other Pokemon, returning those who already had Pokeballs back into them then having Mew teleport them to the nearest Pokemon center along with a note explaining what was happening. Soon all that was left were a few wild Pokemon.

\--- 

Alora awoke to the smell of seawater.

After convincing a stubborn Drilbur, keeping apart a Shelmet and Karablast, and a few other troublesome wilds, Alora was left with about three empty Pokeballs and a bag filled with rescued pokemon. She was just about ready to make a run for it when the storage room door unlocked and a few grunts filed in.

"I heard a crash coming from in here earlier..." one of them said to his buddies when they spotted Alora.

"Hey!" They called out. Alora made a run for it, slamming into one of the towers of boxes causing them to be knocked loose. Contents spilled and Alora was pelted and buried by them as the two grunts approached.

Mew knew they were in danger and decided to act.

**POOF!**

In a blink, Alora vanished, leaving behind two confused grunts.

"We better report this to the Boss." They rush out. Knowing too well Giovanni wouldn't be happy with what had happened, especially with the Mew.

* * *

Alora opened her eyes. She wasn't sure where she was but it was definitely not Johto and. In fact, looked more like the Sevi Isles of Kanto.

"Where am I? Mew?" She looked around worriedly.

The Pokemon revealed itself, looking at Alora.

It seemed Mew didn't know either. Mew had teleported in away in fear, not really paying attention resulting them ending up somewhere random.

Alora decided to get up only to hiss in pain. Mew looked at her in worry as she pulled up her uniform pants, revealing some rather large bruises. A result of things falling on her. Alora also swore it felt like one of her legs was broken slightly, likely from that Iron Ball that had struck it.

Nidorina popped out of it's Pokeball, helping her trainer get to her feet. 

"Thanks Nidorina..." She smiled, stumbling over to an old tree. Breaking off a fairly large branch to use as a makeshift crutch.

"Now look around."

Alora stumped about the small island, eventually giving up. Sitting down on the shoreline. Nidorina nudged her arm, prompting Alora to pat her on the head.

"I know Nida....." she sighs.

"We're stuck here."

Mew had decided to stick by Alora's side, invisible. The island wasn't completely uninhibited. A few red ball-line creatures whom appeared to be wearing goggles. They were pretty friendly towards Alora and didn't seem to mind her presence. She also noticed these dragon looking creatures that reminded her of Flygons. They, too, payed her no mind until....

The shrieks of her Nidorina brought Alora out of her daze as a large Frygar landed in front of her. The dragon lowered it's head and sniffed her. Alora could feel it's hot breath from the beast's nostrils. 

Slowly, she got up, backing away trying not to provoke it when the Fygar picked her up. Taking off.

 _"This thing is going to eat me..."_ She panicked internally as the dragon landed outside a large underground den. Entering, the Fygar approached it's nest, dropping down Alora among it's young. The babies approached her and then....

...

...

nuzzled her?

"What?"

The large Fygar made an odd noise, like a purr, and too, nuzzled Alora. She was treating Alora like it was one her own children.

* * *

So she spent a few days with the Fygar family since she had nowhere to go. Mama Fygar also didn't mind Alora having her Pokemon out and seemed just as glad to have more company.

She brought them food, kept them warm, and gave them a place to sleep yet Alora only seemed to get worse. Her leg had been getting better until she took a tumble while outside. Alora hissed as she heard the audible crack. Her uniform grew tattered from wear but that didn't bother her. 

But the worse thing so far was the fact Alora was slowly growing ill. Mostly it was due to what the Mother Fygon brought her to eat. A mix of ground plants and fish. The ground plants weren't an issue but the raw fish is what was getting to her. Alora tried to shrug it off yet her Pokemon were worried. 

She was growing worse as the days went on and today was no different. That night she was planning on leaving. Alora was thankful for all that the Mother Frygar had done for her but had began to feel like a burden on the creature. So that night, Alora got up. Grabbing her bag, she returned her pokemon and stumbled her way to the exit with her makeshift crutch.

Mew had awoken, noticing her disappearance and flew to the nest's entrance where it saw Alora about to fall into the sea. Mew flew to her and grabbed onto her uniform. Yet it was frivolous as Alora took a tumble and vanished once more, off to somewhere else thanks to Mew

* * *

The landing wasn't soft since Alora had slipped. She had half expected to feel the cold water of the ocean, not the hard ground of the Earth. 

Groaning, Alora weakly tried to pull herself up, not wanting to open her eyes. Yet only to stumble back onto the ground due to how weak she was. Slowly opening her eye, Alora looked up though everything was blurry

"Mew.... help me..."

The pink cat-like Pokemon looked down at it's friend with sadness. It wanted to help her but couldn't do anything about her current condition. Teleporting away again was a no as that took a lot of energy out of the Pokemon teleporting things with it that were much bigger than teleporting away alone. And by time it did have enough strength to try again who knows how much worse Alora would be.

Floating about in a panic, the mythical pondered what to do when it heard voices.

Voices what sounded like they were heading in this direction...

Quickly, Mew went invisible and watched. Two kids, whom looked to be around Alora's age, and a dog, whom seemed to be talking among themselves. Mew couldn't hear much of what they were saying but did pick up bits and pieces of the conversation, mostly something about "blocks" and "drilling".

From their actions, Mew could tell the two had a bit of a friendly rivalry going on between them. A pretty common thing among friends. Plenty of times It had seen this with rookie Pokemon trainers as a source of friendly competition to see who could be the stronger one.

* * *

It didn't take long for one of the two to spot Alora. The blonde-haired girl froze in her steps while her companion seemed to not notice.

"Right Anna?"

...

  
"Anna?"

Susumu was confused. They had just been talking when she suddenly went silent. Puchi nudged Susuma's leg, pointing at the person in front of them. Anna was already at their side, trying to get her up when she looked over at Susumu.

"Susumu, come give me a hand!"

He rushed over to Anna's side as she inspected the unconscious stranger. Countless cuts and bruises littered their skin, visible from tears in her uniform. One of her legs looked to be swollen and her face flustered with signs of fever.

It was obvious that she wasn't from around here from the way she was dressed. And not to mention the large red R on her uniform. Anna wasn't going to ponder it, they needed to get her to a hospital or something. But the nearest hospital was quite a distance away and she really didn't want to awnser questions on how this had happened.

That's when Anna got an idea.

"Hey Susumu."

"What is it?"

"Tazio's home today isn't he?"

The boy nodded.

"The Council's giving Dad the week off after that incident."

The Hori residence wasn't that far so that's where they would take her for now. Each taking an arm, Anna and Susumu lifted Alora up and carried her in the direction of the Pooka shaped-house. 


End file.
